


Detention

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, detention but make it fun, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader dreams about Snape in Potions class. In Detention he lets her dream come true.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Detention

Fuck, you thought as you hurriedly put on your shoes and tie loosely as you ran to class. Stumbling all the way to the potions class room, arriving there 15 minutes late. Of course Professor Snape had already started the class. Fuuuuuck.  
“Miss (Y/L/N), 50 Points from (Y/H). Now sit down and see me in my office after classes this afternoon.”, he said in his usual disinterested voice.  
Now blushing and embarrassed as hell you scrambled to your seat. Once seated you couldn´t help your eyes from closing. You weren´t able to get much sleep last night due to too much assignments that were due too soon, but curse your body for needing to catch that up right now.

It seemed like you really needed it though as you slipped of to a deep and dream infused sleep.  
At least until a book was slammed onto your table with a loud thud. Startled you sat up straight, trying to calm your breath you heard your Professors deep voice whisper “10 more points from (Y/H)” in your ear. The rest of the lesson never wanted to end. As was the rest of the day. When it did though you reluctantly walked back to the chambers in a fast pace. Not wanting to be too late again to something you had to attend because you were late in the first place. That would be just stupid.  
Indeed you arrived only a minute before your teacher did. He on the other hand didn´t show any other emotion than usual. Disgust. And was that a hint of distress you were seeing in his eyes? No, that couldn´t be and even if it was, he wasn´t a big fan of kids everyone knew that.

Without a word the dark haired man opened the door so he could step in after you. He also didn´t say a word when he sat down and laid out the papers he had to grade. You on the other hand felt the silence weighing down heavy on your shoulders. All of a sudden you felt the need to explain yourself.  
“It´s really unfair to take off all those house points just because I overslept a couple minutes, you know?”  
“Is that so?”, he answered disinterested. Great start, you thought.  
“Yes, I… I.”, you continued to argue your point for approximately 5 more minutes.  
“Just shut up for a second.”, he said. His voice was louder than you thought you ever heard it. Though in reality it was probably only slightly raised. To your surprise his outburst made something klick inside of you.  
“Why don´t you make me?”, you said in a teasing tone. Immediately you slapped your hands in front of your mouth regretting what you said and wondering where that just came from.

Your response on the other hand did spark something inside of him. With two steps he crossed the small room and twirled you around by the wrist, so now you were standing with your back flushed to the black haired man. One of his hands loosely around your throat the other still holding your wrist. He growled lowly into your ear. “What did you say?”  
“I´m sorry professor I… I don´t know where that came from.” You sounded scared but in reality you were really excited to see what he would do next. He kicked you out of your thoughts by bending your stomach over the table and spread your legs with his knee. The sudden impact with the wooden desk elicited a moan from deep down inside of you. It would have made you blush if you wouldn´t have dreamed about this exact situation earlier. Not only that dreams of situations like this had haunted your sleeping self for a couple of months now. If haunting even was the right expression.

You could feel his warm breath on your neck, it stood in contrast to the cold office and you cursed internally for taking of your robe before coming here. On the other hand you wouldn´t have been wearing it for long anyway in the current situation. You felt goosebumps form all over your body and your nipples would be able cut glass in this second. Snape noticed that, so to tease you a little more, he used his right hand to push your (Y/H/C) hair aside before latching his lips onto your neck biting and sucking on it rather hardly. That just made you moan even more. As he heard what noises you were making he stopped abruptly. Muttering a silencing spell and locking the door, he laid his wand aside and came back up behind you. His lips were only millimeters away from your ear. Now his left hand found its way under your skirt. Scrunching it up around your waist he started squeezing the soft flesh, slightly parting your cheeks. When he slapped the right cheek once you could feel your arousal start to drip down your thigh, making you clench your thighs together. Trying to hold back more moans you heard him say “There are those beautiful noises again. I bet you were dreaming about something dirty in my lesson earlier. Tell me what you dreamt.”  
“I- I…oh god. I dreamt that you would fuck me!”, you blurted out. Instantly the redness returned to your cheeks. Sure you dreamed about this, but when it came down to it you never thought you could say it out loud. Then his hand impacted with your ass once again. “Now how do you want me to do that, little girl?”

You could hear a hint of struggle break his usual tone of voice as he let a finger run over your heat. His touch was as light as a feather and nearly made you scream as he grazed your sensitive clit. Noticing that it made a smile appear on his lips that now attached back to your neck.  
“I asked you a question.”, but you couldn´t answer him immediately. That circumstance prompted him to snake one arm around your waist to bring it to his abruptly.  
“I… Ah! I want your big cock inside of me.”, you managed to press out before he drew another string of moans from your mouth by letting his hand wander inside of your panties. He toyed with your clit as all you could do was rub yourself against his groin as more moans and “Please, Professor.” Left your mouth.

“Let´s see if you are a good girl. Then you will get what you want.”, with that he pulled down your panties in one smooth move and parted your legs a little more a he came down to one knee. His lips found their way to your clit first, sucking on it hard, then he brought up two thick fingers and let them disappear inside of you. He had worked you up in no time. Soon you were stammering out “Professor, I´m about to…” and it all stopped. In another swift move he removed himself entirely from you. The moan coming from you now was more of disappointment than pleasure. Only for you to gasp for air when his fingers were replaced with his dick. It was even bigger than you ever could have imagined and filled you out completely. He set for a fast pace from beginning on. One hand on your hips, he pulled you closer, creating a slapping sound of skin on skin. His other hand snaked up under you toying with your sensitive breasts. Still being worked up you were ready again to come in only a couple of minutes. This time you didn´t even have to say anything. He sensed it and again stopped moving until it faded. It nearly made tears well up in your eyes. All you wanted to do was come. Then he started moving again.

The hand holding your waist in a tight grip came down to your oversensitive clit rubbing it lightly in tight circles. It made you want to scream. While he let the hands on your tits wander up to your throat, bringing you up against his chest by it. This time his pace was less torturing. This brought your hopes up. Maybe you would finally get your will. The thought of orgasming alone brought you close.  
“I… Professor I´m..”, you weren´t able to say more and you didn´t have to.  
“Come for me, baby girl.”, he said with a deep, raspy voice.  
He didn´t have to say it twice. Happily but with a scream you finally finished. The contractions of your walls making him follow you. Once you both came halfway down from your highs, still panting pretty heavy he said “You better get dressed and get going.” while fixing his clothes and lifting the spells. So you did what he said and left for your common room with a slight spring in your step and smile on the lips.


End file.
